


到处都是鸟

by isaidnothing



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidnothing/pseuds/isaidnothing
Summary: 中年生活，魔改人设





	到处都是鸟

       那天晚上吃饭的时候杰克重提了一遍这事。“空调外机上的鸽子。”他忧心忡忡，“它可能是要在那里筑窝了。”

       阿谢尔点头。那些乱糟糟的音乐从他的手机屏幕里传出来，像红红绿绿的胶水把他的目光黏在上面。杰克往他的餐盘里添了一勺土豆泥，他头也不抬地说：“谢谢。”

       “作为回报，你能去把那些鸽子赶走吗？”

       那些人在唱什么呀：“我爱你，我爱你宝贝。”陈词滥调。杰克从不明白阿谢尔为什么喜欢这些音乐。他又说：“阿谢尔，亲爱的。”

       “嗯？”

       “你能去赶走那些鸽子吗？你知道，我真的很怕。”

       “嗯。”

       杰克用叉子拨弄着已经凉掉的土豆泥，等着他的丈夫什么时候能意识到自己在看他。他却目不转睛地盯着手机，间或辅助性地往嘴里送进一口食物，杰克心想，就算他把土豆泥换成一堆鸟屎，他也会漫不经心地咽下去。“我发现，”杰克说，“每天我从你的手机听到的‘爱你’比从你嘴里听到的多十倍。好像他们除了这句话什么都不会唱。”

       听到他这句话，阿谢尔总算放下手机。有那么一瞬间，他的眼神让杰克以为他要打他。但他不会。他说不清自己是失望还是庆幸。“鸽子，对吧？”阿谢尔说。他抓起餐巾随便抹了抹嘴，就要起身离座。

       杰克从他的动作里看出一些不祥。“你要去哪里？”他也站起来，跟在后面，紧随着阿谢尔走进书房里，去拿他那杆猎枪。“合你的心意，宝贝。”他粗声粗气地回答。他们来到前院，在夜幕里找那只鸽子。它就在屋檐下蹲着，毫无顾忌地瞪着他们。猎枪“啪啪”上膛的时候杰克便捂住耳朵。阿谢尔抬起枪口，冲着它瞄准。杰克用力闭上眼。

       枪响在他耳边爆开，然后坠入树丛中。几只鸟簌簌扑棱，沿着空气荡开的波纹往外飞去。几乎同一时刻，很远的地方一只狗发疯似地吠叫起来。杰克睁开眼，那鸽子已经断成两半，掉到地面上，像只灰色的大老鼠。他重重地吞了一下口水。阿谢尔走过去，捡起那鸟尸，拿在手里递给他。他接连往后退了几步。不知怎的，这让阿谢尔笑了。

       “嗨，”他的丈夫突然久违地说，“你想来一发吗？”

       于是他们回到楼上做爱。那把猎枪便随手靠在卧室边的墙上。但性爱和当晚其他东西一样，都没有进入阿谢尔的脑子里。他们只用一个体位。杰克想，刚结婚那几年，他们可能还会切换一下。他的头一下一下撞着床板，这些念头就像摇晃储蓄罐一样从他的脑子里被零零碎碎地抖落出来。有时他会回头看一眼阿谢尔，他的丈夫扶着他的腰，机械地运动着，眼睛盯着床头的墙壁。于是杰克顺着他的目光瞧过去，白茫茫的墙壁上什么也没有。他心想着自己也许要发出点声音，于是呻吟了几下。顷而，他便察觉到阿谢尔射了，汩汩地在他体内涌动，好像一根关不住的水管。十几秒后，有人从后面抱住他，沾着汗水的皮肤贴到他身上，黏糊糊的。“你今天怎么出声了？”阿谢尔贴在他背上说，“我让你舒服了吗？”‘’

       杰克哼了一声。他的丈夫心满意足地滚下去，侧躺在床边，从床头柜上拿过他的手机。荧光照亮了他的脸。我爱你，我爱你宝贝。“过来陪我躺一会。”他眼睛不离地说。

       “我还要洗碗。”杰克说。

       他的丈夫挪动身体，更换了一个更舒服的姿势把自己窝好，以此来表达他的默许。杰克知道接下来的一整个夜晚他都会那样待在床上。他捡起地上的衣服，钻进去。

       这是杰克和阿谢尔结婚的第四年，但阿谢尔在第三年时已经死了。尽管表面上，他还是自如地起床，到汽车行里上班，准点回家，打开冰箱，找到一瓶啤酒，躺在沙发上，打开电视，弄出些声音，再打开手机，专心地看那些流行音乐直播和视频。杰克每周有两天半在镇上的高中兼职音乐老师，这份职业拥有一副众所周知的前景，就是未来马普尔太太退休之后，他将会接替她成为学校里唯一的全职音乐教师。最近，她的身体抱恙，于是训练合唱团的任务也落在了他头上。其余时间，他待在家里，清洗衬衫、毛衣、牛仔裤，熨烫，做饭，中午是自己吃的三明治，晚上是一些寡淡的煮物；扫地，擦地板。晚上他则尝试搞一些创作：自制电影，一些不成曲子的旋律，或者写小说。他试图歌颂的东西很多，但囿于小镇单调的地理设置和寡淡的生活图景，大多数对象是瘸腿流浪狗、斑驳的白栅栏、广袤荒芜的西部原野，和孩子们在沙路上留下的歪歪扭扭的车辙。

       杰克收拾完厨房，倒了一杯水，在餐桌旁坐着，打开电脑。他总觉得有义务要给那只鸽子写点什么，一首歌，或者一个剧本。或者说，它的死亡对他的生活而言具有某种符号的意义，他只需要找出来，让它代替他说完那个故事。但他无论如何都无法不将鸽子和芬恩·伍法德联系在一起——他的艾拉忒，他的尤特帕，他的狄俄尼索斯。芬恩离开达利镇已经有七八年，但杰克总觉得他没走太远，随时有可能回来；但转念一想，他又觉得，芬恩也有可能再也不回来了，这里不是他的世界。每想到这，他就再也不能前进，因为暗恋是一种本体性的情感，置身其间就无法描述。再一次地，他放弃了，转而拿着水杯在屋子里转悠，希望在脑中搜罗一些无害的灵感。

       楼上有人下来了。阿谢尔走进厨房里，打开冰箱找啤酒。杰克听到他用启瓶器开了一瓶，瓶盖掉在地上，骨碌碌滚了一阵。但他从来不会弯腰把它们捡起来。每过一阵，杰克就要从厨房的各个角落重新扫出这些瓶盖，他想着，等收藏够了数量，他就在后院把它们一排排地码起来，嵌在水泥里，像个坟墓一样。

       “都这么晚了。”阿谢尔在客厅短暂停留了一会，眼瞅着墙上的钟。杰克也看了眼，已经十点了。“是的。”他对阿谢尔说，也是对他手里那瓶啤酒说的。“我先睡了。”他丈夫说。在他上楼前，杰克叫住他：“我收到了一条新评论。”

       “什么？”他丈夫问，“喔，你的那些小玩意。”他总是亲昵地把杰克上传到视频网站上的那些点击量低微的作品称作“小玩意”，以显示他对它们最大程度的纵容。“说了什么？”“我还没点开。”

       “那你看看呢。”阿谢尔一只脚已经踏在了第二级台阶上，低头看着手机，说，“关于什么的？”

       “就是上个月，我们开车到隔壁镇上去，你带我去约翰的牧场，我试着骑马。”

       “哦。”阿谢尔回答的语气让杰克知晓他没打算看这个视频。他此前提过几次这件事，阿谢尔说：“有什么必要呢，宝贝？我也在现场。”于是后来便不再有人提了。他深吸了一口气，还是点开了那条评论提醒。

       “是条广告。”杰克缓了口气，说。

       阿谢尔耸了耸肩，走了。这是他们当晚最后一次对话。

        

       第二天傍晚，阿谢尔回家以后，在晚饭时告诉了他一个消息。他坐在餐桌边，盯着手机，从盘里叉起一块切好的肉排，送进嘴里。杰克在灶台边，从锅里舀出一些炖菜，盛在盘子里。“芬恩·伍法德，你还记得吗？”阿谢尔问。

       厨房那边传来一阵锅碗瓢盆的碰撞声，和杰克的诅咒声。阿谢尔抬起头：“怎么回事？”“没什么，勺子滑进锅里去了，”杰克的回答声传过来，“我一直跟你说要换一根长一点的勺子。”

       “一切你做主，宝贝。”

       等杰克把炖菜端到桌上来，这个话题才继续下去。“我记得，芬恩，”杰克说，“他怎么啦？”

       “我今天在汽车行见到他了。他来洗车。我们聊了几句。”

       “他回来了？”

       “有快一周了。”

       “哦。”

       杰克发现自己捏着勺子出了一会神。他用桌上的抹布擦了擦手，赶紧坐下。他问了一些阿谢尔别的事情，有关工作上的，又说了一些学校里的事情，合唱团里那个总是跑调的史蒂芬啦，杰妮的父母对她保护过度、让她总是成为学生里最神经兮兮的一个啦，马普尔太太腰腿的老毛病啦，那些。他总觉得自己像是在酒吧喝了几口酒，然后掩饰性地喝下很多白水来稀释，以免在开车回家的路上，被交警随机的酒精测试为难。所以，在说完这些事情之后，他才有底气问：“他回来干嘛？”

       “谁？”

       “芬恩。我是说，伍法德。”

       “大概说要休息一阵，之类的。”

       杰克担心自己张开嘴时被闻见浓浓的酒气，于是他闭了嘴。“听着，”阿谢尔收起手机，开始专心进食，但这一般意味着他快吃完了，“如果你想邀请他来家里吃个饭什么的，下次碰见他时我叫一声。”

       不，不用。杰克说。

        

       这些年，杰克和芬恩从未联系过。没有一通电话，一封信件，一次拜访——都没有。但杰克曾在路上碰见过芬恩的母亲，知道他上了大学后有两个圣诞假期回到了达利镇，其余的时间都在宾州的姑妈家里度过。他毕业后的第一年姑妈去世。隔年他换了一份工作，出了一张专辑，但是达利镇的音像店货架上没有找到。相比之下，他和阿谢尔的话题就非常寡淡：除了几年前那场众人皆知的叛变，他赢得了阿谢尔，他的前妻安妮则赢得了他的一台新的保时捷，搬去了隔壁州，他们品尝她失败的苦果，长达一年多；阿谢尔后来新买了一台银灰色的大众汽车，低调得就像“害怕遭到报应”。当原先那种禁忌的激情不再能维系他们的生活之后，他们转向一种更为实际的策略，讨论何时割去院子里夏季疯长的杂草，是否应该给房顶加上新盖，以防止汛期时的暴雨，或者席卷内陆的飓风。阿谢尔在汽车行里晋升了一次，从销售经理升为总经理，他总说着过几年就可以开一家分店，但迟迟没有动静，索性忘了这事。

       杰克想：不像芬恩，这些事情怎么能被拿来创作呢？实际上，一直以来，他几乎在每件事情上，都在心中默默地以“不像芬恩”开头，所以当他上班的路上，确实瞧见芬恩家的车道上停着一辆陌生的红色丰田卡罗拉时，也未产生多少久别重逢的感觉。他站在那里看了一会，直到有人在二楼摆弄窗帘，拉开窗户，便心虚一样地匆匆走开了。

       在这之后，他发现自己每隔两三天就要绕道到那所房子，去看一眼那辆红色丰田是不是还停在原来的地方。有一个早上它消失了，这让他在那天余下的时间里都备受煎熬，但第二天它又完好地出现在原地，只是轮胎上沾了些泥，他又重新高兴起来。过了一星期，杰克发现自己无法抑制想要当面见到芬恩的冲动。有几次他甚至马上就要走上台阶，揿下门铃了，但里面传来的动静轻而易举地吓坏了他，他急忙跑到灌木丛躲起来，远远地窥视着，芬恩开门出来，捡起走廊地上的报纸，在太阳下眯着眼环顾着四周，然后回到屋子里去了。杰克看到他和七八年前并无二般，大大的鼻子，架着一副眼镜，比印象中晒黑了一些，但细长的小腿还是白白的，没有什么毛发。或者，杰克想，他也可以开始给阿谢尔送午饭，给自己一个在汽车行里遇见芬恩的机会，但那又显得太过刻意，他从来没给阿谢尔送过饭。就像酒精测试。

       他回家了，但满心里想的都是这件事。当他晚上坐在电脑前时，发现心中有什么东西像炉子上烧开的水壶盖一样“啪嗒”作响。第二天下午，他到超市里去买了一打鸡蛋，然后提着它们走到芬恩家那条街上。红色丰田停在那里。那是个阴天，周围都静悄悄的，并且燥热沉闷。天空的颜色就像学校里那些学生用铅笔在白墙上涂抹，然后再用橡皮使劲擦掉，留下的一整块污渍。他选出一颗鸡蛋，使劲往那台车的后挡风玻璃上砸去。“啪”，它在上面炸开，透明的蛋清缓缓地流下来。砸完第二颗鸡蛋时车的警报器响了。他砸出第三颗，第四颗，尽可能地快砸，直到车身被那些黏腻的液体团团裹住。

       在芬恩闻声出来之前，杰克扔下空空的塑料包装盒，转头往回跑，跑了约莫五十码，才停下来猫腰蹲在树丛后面看着。芬恩检查车的情况，“操！”他说着，狠狠地踢了一脚轮胎，“操！”他又说了一遍，“操他妈的天杀的混账崽子。”

       他把邻居雷德利老头子吸引出来了。他开门站在隔壁房子的门廊下冲他嚷嚷：“这里出了什么事？”

       “一个天杀的混账东西往我的车上砸了他妈的两万个鸡蛋。”芬恩指着车说。

       “那你肯定是惹到了什么人。”老人说。

       “我他妈的根本没出过几趟门。”芬恩说，“肯定是什么无聊的初中小鬼崽子的恶作剧。”

       “那就他妈的开到汽车行去洗一洗。”老头子说，“总之关掉那倒霉的警报声。关掉它！你把所有人都吵醒了。”

       “操。我只能明天去，”芬恩说，“我太醉了，开不了车。”

       “我不管，”老头子说，“总之关掉那个傻逼玩意！”

        

       早上，阿谢尔没有在冰箱里找到鸡蛋。他想在冰箱贴上写下来，却发现上面已经有了“鸡蛋”这一条。“你没有买鸡蛋。”他转头对杰克说。

       “我忘记了。”杰克坐在桌边，说。

       “那我今天早上就没有煎蛋吃了。”阿谢尔说。

       “你少一天吃不到也不会死。”杰克说。

       阿谢尔耸了耸肩，但还是照常吃完了他那份早餐：咖啡，烤面包片，黄油，没有煎鸡蛋。“嗨，”杰克说，“我今天能跟你去汽车行吗？”

       不等阿谢尔开口，他接着补充道：“我在拍一个关于洗车的短片什么的，你知道。”他既害怕，又期待，希望阿谢尔进一步询问他，但他的丈夫只是轻轻点了点头，大口咀嚼着那硬硬的面包片。“你想干什么都好，宝贝。”他温柔地说，至少听起来是。但杰克高兴不起来，他只是紧张。等到他坐上副驾驶座时，发现自己还是紧张，就像以前上学的时候要进行跑步测验时，他总是在站在最后一排、看到别人起跑时就感到紧张。阿谢尔从另一头坐进来，但没有立即发动，而是顿了几秒，嗅了几下。他像只灵敏的狗一样追溯到杰克头上：“你闻起来不一样了。”

       “我换了一种须后水。”

       阿谢尔一边发动汽车，一边发出那种“哦呜”的声音，就像一则让人过目即忘的电视广告，有一个临时拼凑的家庭出镜，围在桌边奉承一种他们五分钟前才见识到的麦片——辅以一种连锁餐厅的背景音乐。“只不过是一个寻常的‘和丈夫去工作日’。”他开着车说。

       “是的。”杰克说。

       车里放着那种流行的口水歌，和阿谢尔每天晚上听的那些如出一辙。杰克有些心烦，因为阿谢尔在整台车子里都留下了太多他个人的痕迹，什么车载音乐啦，座椅的前后位置啦，后座上随手丢的衣服啦，后视镜的角度啦，就好似他已经把杰克完全排除出这台车的使用范围了似的。但杰克确实不怎么需要用车，学校离他们的房子并不远，而他的生活范围可以用步行丈量。想着这些更让他心烦，他摇下车窗，转脸看着外面疾驰而过的牧群，稀疏的栅栏，和摇摇欲坠的太阳。

       阿谢尔带他到办公室里，把他安置在那匹橄榄绿色的旧沙发上，然后给他倒了一杯水。他的办公室有一面半透明的玻璃墙，直朝着外面的大厅，可以看到谁推门走进来端详那里面摆放的几台样车。正对面的墙壁上挂着一个风景画框，里面那幅画应该是一买来就搭进去的，五大湖风光。旁边挂着一张很旧的证书，金牌销售之类的，时间是几年之前。杰克想阿谢尔卖车的时候大概很有一套。他的长相并不赖，笑起来也不难看，是大部分人都乐于接受的类型。“我今天早上得处理一些报表什么的。”他说着，在杰克的额头上亲了一下，然后回到办公桌后面坐下了，“你随便玩。”

       “其实我想到后面去，”杰克从沙发上站起来，说，“我想看看他们洗车。”

       “这里面有空调。”阿谢尔说，眼睛已经盯着电脑屏幕了。他的语气听起来只像是陈述一个事实，比如夏天的高温，或者念出一串数字。

       “是啊。”杰克说。他推门出去了。阿谢尔也没有挽留，他也会很快忘记这段插曲，直到午休的时间才会想起来，有些人就是有这样的能力。

       杰克来到汽车行后面的洗车间。早晨十点钟，滚滚的热浪已经袭向他。公路旁边没有什么树荫，放眼望去，白茫茫的水泥地反射着太阳光，一旦盯久了就会产生一种头昏脑涨的感觉。他在屋檐下的一张长凳上坐下，象征性地从挎包里拿出本子和笔，继续他此前一项毫无进展的事务，给合唱团的学生们写一首新的练声歌曲。谁在乎呢？他们接着唱之前的那些也可以。就连他们自己也不大介意。间或有一些车远远地从六十六号公路上飞驰而过，不准备停下。他漫无目的地看了半天，直到一辆红色的丰田卡罗拉驶过来，减速拐弯。轮胎压在地面的沙砾上，那声音就像发汗的肘部被从什么光滑的壁面上撕下来。

       芬恩下车了，戴着一副气派的大墨镜。他往这边走过来，并且越过杰克，马上就要走到店门里去了。杰克站起来，手里还攥着本子，正想着怎么开口，阿谢尔刚好出现在店门的拐角。

       “芬恩！”他大声说，“又见到你了。”

       芬恩回敬以阿谢尔的名字。他把大墨镜从脸上扒拉下来，边收回口袋里，边揉了揉眉心。“杰克，”阿谢尔又大声冲这边叫，这让杰克感到一阵羞恼，因为芬恩也看过来了，“我猜想你们已经见过了吧。杰克今天和我一块来上班。”

       芬恩回身来看杰克，像恍然大悟一样用墨镜柄点了点他的方向。“啊——没有。我刚才没认出是你。”他说，“所以你们现在是……”

       “结婚了。”阿谢尔说，“好几年了。”

       “四年。”杰克说。他把东西都收回挎包里，低低地竖起手掌，冲芬恩摆了摆，然后收回去扯了扯自己的衣服。

       “我来洗车。”芬恩说。

       “我记得你几天前才来过。”阿谢尔说。

       “是啊。”芬恩领他回头望着远处那台脏车。“那些白白的是什么？”阿谢尔眯起眼睛问。

       “鸡蛋。有人给我的车砸了一万个鸡蛋。气温太高，都熟了。”

       阿谢尔瘪着嘴，做了个愚蠢的表情。“那真是巧了，我们家今天刚好没有鸡蛋了。”他风趣地说。这不好笑，一点也不。杰克心想：你让芬恩怎么回答？他不知道自己是出于慌乱，还是局促，还是恼怒，总之，他抢先一步回答：“那你可以趴在车盖上把那些煎蛋都吃掉。”

       杰克说完话，其他人也没有说话。他们让尴尬的氛围持续了一会。最后，芬恩才说：“好热的天，对不对？”

       阿谢尔点了点头。“我正要找杰克到旁边的餐厅吃午饭。你来吗？”

       芬恩还没说话，杰克说：“别人很忙的。”

       有那么一瞬间，他害怕芬恩真的很忙。他紧张地盯着芬恩的嘴。

       “那晚上呢？”阿谢尔说，“今天晚上，明天晚上，来家里吃晚饭。来吧，就我们三个高中老熟人，叙叙旧。”

       “晚上挺好的。晚上凉快。”芬恩说。在旁边，杰克张开的嘴又闭上了。

       “杰克会做些好吃的，”阿谢尔说，“明天晚上。”

       是的，我会做些好吃的，杰克说。

        

       挺好的，杰克想，他已经很多年没有这么认真地对待过一顿招待晚饭了。他早上到学校里时，脑子里就在琢磨着菜谱，所以，他给那天上课的每个班的学生用音乐教室里的投影仪播放《伴我同行》。尽管如此，在发现他们在底下交头接耳、用手机互相沟通时，他仍然会从讲台上走下去，把它们都收缴上来。“很好的电影，”他警告那几个被收缴了手机的女孩，“每个人都得好好看看。一辈子起码看一次。”

       “基佬。”一名女生在他身后小声说。其他女生笑了。“别说了，奥丽莎，”另一个女生说，“小心他逼你加入他的合唱团。”她们又笑了，并且不打算掩饰这笑声。

       “奥丽莎，”杰克已经往回走了几步，这时回头问她，“你的手机是哪部？”

       “粉色的。”她满不在乎地说。

       杰克从手里的几台手机里选出那台粉色的，然后弯腰放到地上，在那女孩意识到他要做什么、并一下站起来大呼出声时，一脚踏在上面。“那是我的私人财产！”奥丽莎尖叫着说。杰克又狠狠地踩了几下，直到它碎得不能再碎，玻璃屏幕爆裂开来。他回头看着余下几个人，她们把奥丽莎拉下来重新坐好，胆战心惊地望着他。整间教室的人发不出一点声音。

       “看电影到下课。”杰克说。

       下课铃声响后其他女孩到讲台边来领走了她们的手机，不敢看他一眼。奥丽莎被她们簇拥着哭哭啼啼地出去了。杰克独自坐在教室里，看完了电影剩下的五十分钟。他跟着克里斯一块轻声念道：“我永远也无法离开这个地方，是不是，戈登？”最后，戈登在电脑上写道：“虽然我和他已经十年未见，我知道我会怀念他。”他照常流了一些眼泪，但没有从前看的时候那样多。看完之后，他关上所有的仪器和电灯，挎上背包，最后锁上门。校长在外面的走廊上等他。

       “我听说你在十年级的音乐课上做了一些事。”他说。他是个矮个子男人，穿着西装，粗布衬衣，脖子红通通的。

       他们边走边说。“我做的都是必要的事。”杰克说。

       “我明白你的目的，”校长说，“但你应该改变一下方式。那女孩的家长很有可能会来找麻烦。我们都想避免麻烦，对不对？”

       “我是个艺术家，”杰克说，“当有不尊重艺术的行为发生时，我就要阻止。”

       他不知道突然从哪里获得了勇气将自己称为艺术家。显然，校长的表情看起来也有些始料未及。杰克想：这感觉不错。当它真正被说出口时，好像有什么东西也变化了。“艺术创作者，”他补充道，并且更加自信了，“我创作艺术。我知道那是一种怎样的感受。”他咧嘴冲校长笑了笑，拍了拍他的大臂和肩膀交接的地方。他现在只想去买菜，然后回家，收拾房子，做晚饭。至于会不会被奥丽莎的家长找上麻烦，或者被学校开除，得不到正式教师的职位，他也不那么在乎。他离开学校，一路上想着，我以前怎么从没用过这些词呢？

        

       下午，杰克回到家里。天气炎热，但是有些风，树的阴影在阳光下缓慢地摆动。他把采购的一袋食品放在门廊上，然后拿着院子里的铁耙，把小路边上的落叶梳向两边，清理出一条路来。白云在房顶上来回游动，有时候遮住光线，令人想起水族馆的玻璃栈道，从头顶游弋而过的大型蝠鲼。他清扫了一会，听到一种类似于“咕咕”的叫声，让他耳朵边上的汗毛都竖了起来。他拿着铁耙小心翼翼地走到空调外机旁边。鸽子又回来了。比原先那只更大，更精神，一点也不怕人，神经质一般地转动着脖子，圆圆的黑眼睛，红色的鸟喙。

       杰克丢下铁耙，跑回屋子里，关上门。他喝了一大杯水让自己不再发抖。接着，他就一样一样地把蔬菜和肉类从购物袋里拿出来，放在水槽里清洗，该解冻的解冻，该切的切好。烧热油锅，然后翻炒。他全身心地专注于做这些机械式的事情，能够让他进入另一个世界。他想起以前和阿谢尔约会的时候，他每周也都会花心思做些好吃的。他们当过很久的中学同学，但是搞在一起已经是高中毕业后三四年的事。阿谢尔在十一年级第二学期就结了婚，他们曾经要有一个孩子，但安妮在怀孕四十多周的时候跌下了楼梯，不得不引产。阿谢尔说，也许那就是他们“出了问题”的节点。他找上杰克的那时候，后者还在超市干收银员的活计，独自租住在镇上一间一居室的公寓，马普尔太太家的楼上。阿谢尔每天在下班后赶过来，他们于是匆匆地吃饭，希望在他不得不回家之前挪出更多的时间，留给别的事情。阿谢尔总是不能吃得太多，他回家之后还要吃安妮做的另一顿饭，而每当他这么说时，杰克就感到兴致盎然。“我不能吃洋葱，”他把碗里的洋葱挑出来，放到桌上，“味道太大，她会闻出来。”

       他们就近在客厅的沙发上交合，还要小心不弄出太大的动静。“你想过搬过来和我一起住吗？”杰克问。阿谢尔正伏在沙发底下找他的另外一只袜子，他软软的头发无知觉地蹭在杰克赤裸的小腿皮肤上。杰克低头看着。“这样有什么不好呢？”阿谢尔的声音从底下闷闷地传出来。

       “可我想和你一起生活。”杰克说，“我们会买一个比较大的房子，带院子。我会在里面种很多花，和夏天的傍晚一个颜色。我们会抱怨虫子的问题，但也没那么真心地在抱怨。我们会养一条狗，或者猫。”

       “我狗毛过敏。”他找全了他来时穿的全部衣物，离开前在杰克的额头上吻了一下。

       在阿谢尔口中，安妮是一个蠢而善良的女人，杰克从没见过她，但是有一段日子他的生活全是围绕着她而转的。几个月后的一天，阿谢尔提着行李袋站在他公寓的门口，说要借宿一段时间。他下巴上有些青茬，眼神疲惫。“我和她正在办手续了，”阿谢尔说，他在语言上谨慎地把他和安妮区分开来，“她会离开我，可能搬去加州，或者佛罗里达。她喜欢能看到大海的地方。”所以，杰克没说他也喜欢。每个人都喜欢，因为在得克萨斯州的北部，人们不常能见到海。

       再过了几个月，他们结了婚，没有告知双方的父母。马普尔太太偶然在楼底下听见他练习长笛，找上门来，给了他一份音乐教师的工作。阿谢尔在汽车行获得晋升，于是他们一咬牙贷款在镇郊买下了一栋二层带院子的房屋。一年后，阿谢尔又从远方叔叔那里继承到一小笔遗产，这使得他们没花上多久的时间，又买了一台新车。院子里，杰克精心伺候的那些花都死了，但另一些没有名字的野花则疯长起来。阿谢尔开始发现手机软件上那些迷人的流行音乐视频。他们已经有挺长一段时间没穿着打扮一番，开车到几十多公里外的餐厅吃一顿体面的晚餐了。一切都在进行中，杰克想，但它们最终都会死去。

       他做好第一道菜的时候阿谢尔进屋来了。他过来看了一眼，但没做其他表示，只说芬恩一会就要到了。七点钟过几分，门铃响了。阿谢尔去开门。芬恩手里提着一瓶红酒。“我看到你们有一个挺不错的院子。”他进门便说。

       “晚饭做好了。”杰克说，他意识到自己突然以一种奇怪的高亢音调说话，于是赶紧闭上了嘴。

       他们围着餐桌坐下，等杰克把烤火腿、肉排、淋着充足的肉酱的意大利面和蔬菜沙拉端上桌来。芬恩带来的红酒色香味醇，令大家都挺愉悦，它也让餐桌上大部分的时间他们都有话题可聊。

       “你怎么突然回来了？”杰克问芬恩。

       “我辞职了，”芬恩说，“所以回家待一阵。”

       “为什么？我以为你有一份挺好的工作。”

       “好不到哪去，”芬恩说，“基本上都在给一些广告公司写那种垃圾音乐。”

       “比如？”

       “比如奶粉，麦片，乐高玩具什么的。那条‘嗒嗒嗒，嗒嗒嗒’。”他哼了一段让杰克感到有些熟悉的旋律，后来他想起他曾在阿谢尔的车载广播里听到过。他花了很长一段时间才把这段乐曲驱逐出记忆中，但阿谢尔似乎相当喜欢，当口哨吹了好一阵，他们还因此闹过不愉快。“啊，”阿谢尔举起手里的叉子，“我特别喜欢。你写的？”

       “算是吧。”芬恩模糊地回答。

       “你很有干这行的潜质。”阿谢尔说。

       “问题就在于我发现了这件事。”芬恩说，“所以我辞职了。”

       杰克稍微挺了挺胸，坐得直一些。在他的想象中，这张餐桌上的天秤正朝着他和芬恩的方向倾斜。“我听说你还出过专辑。”杰克说。

       “哈，那是大学刚毕业的事情了。”芬恩说，“卖得也不是很好。后来我们的乐队也解散了。”

       他特意等了一会，才用一种试探性的语调继续说：“实际上，我带来了那张碟。”

       “你带来了？”杰克问。

       “是的。我想没准你们会想听一听。”

       “当然。”

       芬恩从外衣内袋里摸出一饼光碟，递给杰克。杰克小心地接过，一路跑到客厅，跪在地毯上，开启了电视下面的DVD机，把碟片送进去。他做完这件事，扭过头期待地望着餐桌的方向，但发现没人在看他，芬恩和阿谢尔面对面，埋头各吃各的。他回到座位上时，第一个乐句传出来。实话说，那更像是某几种野兽吼声的混合。那动静持续了一会，然后又听到几声雷鸣一般的鼓点。接着又是持续几十秒的低音嗡鸣，或者是静寂。

       “我们当时做得比较实验性，”芬恩解释道，“说点好笑的，当时我们都磕嗨了。”

       “我不太听得懂。”阿谢尔说。

       “有些东西就不是为了让人听懂而生的。”杰克说。

       他们吃着，又听了一段，还没有歌词出来，阿谢尔的表情显得有些不耐烦了。“听这里，”芬恩提醒他们。他们听到一个女人在很远的地方发出一阵“吚吚呜呜”的声音。“可怜的安洁，”芬恩说，“本来这段我们想让她唱一段歌剧，你懂得，像‘歌剧之夜’那种。她实在是唱得不行。她是靠操了我们的贝斯手进的乐队。后来我们偷偷录下了她叫床的声音加进来了。效果还挺不错，像不像哀嚎？”他热心地谈论着，表情如同陷入了一个往日世界。杰克心想：那是一个我不懂得的世界。他同时为那块他从未抵达过的地方产生了一种淡淡的乡愁。

       “恐怕我不能苟同。”阿谢尔说。只不过没人再搭理他。

       CD的第一面有五首曲子，半小时就放尽。音乐结束后，餐桌上的沉默持续了好一阵。

       “空调外机上的鸽子又回来了。”杰克突然说，“阿谢尔，找时间再把它们打掉吧。”

       他只是感觉有义务要说点什么。鸽子是他脑中冒出来的第一种东西。但芬恩显然对于话题的转向不甚满意，不过，他还是尽量友善地参与进来：“院子里有些鸽子挺好的。”

       “我怕鸽子。”杰克说。

       “从什么时候开始的？”芬恩问。他听起来挺惊讶。

       “很久以前。”杰克说，“不说这个了。”

       “高中的时候。”阿谢尔说。

       “我听说恐鸟都是心理创伤，”芬恩说。

       “有趣的是，这事还和你有关系呢，芬恩。”阿谢尔说。

       “都是陈年旧事了。”杰克说。

       “不不不，告诉他，宝贝，告诉芬恩。他看起来很感兴趣的样子。”

       杰克瞅了芬恩一眼，又瞅了阿谢尔一眼。他们的酒杯程度不一地变空了。他自己的酒杯还剩下一指，于是他拿起杯子仰头把里面的内容都喝光了。“随便吧。”他说，一口咽下那些红酒使他鼻子发冲，“就是一些人一些无聊的恶作剧。十年级的时候有些人把我写给别人的情书偷走了，贴在我的储物柜外面。”

       “喔。”芬恩说。语气听起来不怎么遗憾。“所以和鸽子有什么关系？”

       “我看到很多人围在我的书包柜旁边，然后过去看……”杰克说，“它就贴在那呢。在上面。柜子门上写着‘基佬’这样的字。其他人见到我来，都散开了。我打开柜子，里面……”他顿了顿，才说，“有两只大鸽子。我一打开门，它们就冲我脸上飞出来。柜子里全是鸟屎。”

       “想想那场景挺滑稽。”芬恩说，“但我还是没听出来哪里和我有关系。我当时竟然不在那里。嘿，那时候我在做什么呢？”

       “萨莉。呃，或者丽萨。”杰克说，“可能你们那时候在约会。”

       “哦，快直说了吧，”阿谢尔催促他，他的语气听起来已经有些醉了。他直接转向芬恩，冲他说，“他是写给你的，芬恩，那情书。‘献给芬恩，我最爱的人’。天杀的，杰，为什么你总是不讲最精彩的部分。”

       “我完全不知道这回事，”芬恩说。

       “不知道好。”杰说。他说完笑了笑，好像认为有必要在这个时候笑一笑。

       “我不知道，我高中的时候还挺像个混蛋的。我好像总是喜欢找女人瞎混。然后组组乐队啊，那些什么别的。”

       “你的乐队很好，”杰克连忙说，“我每场演出都去看了。”

       “谢谢你，杰克，”芬恩说，“但我记得我们是在十一年级才认识的？”

       “我认识你比你认识我早。”杰克说。

       他们不再说话了。芬恩捻着高脚杯的杯柄，出神地注视着那些深红色的液体。阿谢尔又给自己倒上一杯，并且一口气喝掉一半。然后他们又喝了一会，聊了一些琐碎的事情，但每个人都清楚晚餐已经结束了。杰克说他还做了饭后甜点，苹果大黄派，但他们都说吃不下。于是杰克把它用保鲜膜封起来，放进冰箱里。他关上冰箱门时，芬恩找准机会说：“我该走了。”

       “还挺早。”杰克说，“我们可以坐在沙发上听听歌，再喝点酒，聊会天。”

       “我得去趟药店，给我妈买点药，什么的，”他勉强地说，“雨下太多，她腿脚疼。”

       杰克送他到门口。他说：“你稍等。”然后跑回屋子里，从冰箱里拿出那个大黄派，递给他。“阿谢尔不喜欢吃甜食。”

       “那谢谢了。”芬恩接过，说。

       “还有你的CD。”杰克说着，又要回屋去取。“哦，送你们了，”芬恩说，“我那还有很多。”

       “谢谢。”杰克说，“我很喜欢。”

       他目送着芬恩走到院门口，后者摁亮了手里的防盗锁，红色丰田回应一般叫了一声。杰克咬了一会嘴唇。“芬恩！”他叫，“我能拜托你一件事吗？”

       他跑过去，来到芬恩旁边，把手搭在他的车顶上，以显得轻松些。

       “什么事？”芬恩问。“是这样的，你知道，我在训练高中的合唱团，”杰克用手指快速地敲着车顶，好像在打字，“我想请你去和他们讲一讲。你知道，音乐，讲讲那些东西。”

       “好啊。”

       杰克没有预料到他会回答得如此迅速。“那下周三下午四点，可以吗？”

       “行。”芬恩说完，匆匆开门，钻进驾驶座。杰克给他关上门，又在他车顶上轻轻拍了拍。汽车发动，然后驶进夜色中。

       杰克发现自己脸上有一丝笑容，这笑容一直若隐若现地挂在他脸上，使他脚步轻快，雀跃地穿过院子，回到屋内。阿谢尔坐在沙发上，杰克能看到他靠在靠背上，露出半个后脑勺，手里握着高脚杯。茶几上放着那瓶红酒，一半已经没了。屋子里静悄悄的，他没有在看那些视频，在平常，这是他饭后的惯例。

       “你应该少喝点那些。”杰克路过他，走到餐厅里，收拾桌上的残羹冷炙。

       “你觉得你比我聪明吗？”

       “什么？”

       杰克心想，有那么些特定的句子，它们就是用来终结一段婚姻的。“你觉得你比我聪明吗？”阿谢尔站起来，左手提着酒瓶，右手握着杯子，摇摇晃晃地走过来。他醉得不厉害，酒精能刚好让他保持在一个模糊而勇敢的状态。他走到杰克面前，把酒杯“噔”地一下倒扣在餐桌上。杰克低头盯着它。

       “你要怎么样，”杰克平静地说，“你要打我吗？你要维护你的自尊心吗？”

       阿谢尔蹙起眉，伸出一根指头，缓慢地在他脸前划动，“你以为你又比我好到哪里去吗？”

       “阿谢尔，你喝醉了。”杰克说。

       “你还喜欢芬恩，对不对？”

       “我不喜欢他了。”

       “狗屁。你喜欢——”阿谢尔说，“我不合你的意。”

       “我是跟你结的婚。”杰克说了两遍这句话。一遍是说给阿谢尔听，另一遍则不知道是说给谁听的。“四年，阿谢尔，加上我们在一起的时间，五年了。”

       “你会离开我吗？”阿谢尔问。他一屁股在餐椅上坐下了，像观看了一场失败的演出的剧作家一样，半张着嘴，瞅着那些冷却的餐盘。“你会离开我的，杰。”

       “你喝得太多了。”

       “你喜欢芬恩。你爱芬恩，胜过爱我。我从他进门一开始就看出来了。你搞的那些玩意，都是跟他学的，对吗？你想讨他的欢心，对吗？你一直都没忘掉过那兔崽子。你总是骗我说不记得了。”

       “哦，看在老天爷的份上！”杰克突然大叫。阿谢尔抖了抖，抬头看着他，杰克说：“我喜欢芬恩，但那是因为我和他品味相近。天杀的，但那根本意味不了什么。我们不会在一起的。阿谢尔，你分明知道，你就是要找我的难堪。别让我恨你。”

       “早知道我不该离开她。”阿谢尔说。他们都知道他指的是谁。

       “别说这样的话。”杰克软下来，哀求他，“算我求你。”

       阿谢尔有好一会没有出声。杰克站在旁边看着他。他坐了挺久，然后扶着桌沿支起身子。杰克没有出手帮助他。

       “我说了些蠢话，”他说，“我喝得太多了。对不起，亲爱的。”

       “今天聊了很多以前的事，”杰克说，“也许你有点沉浸其中了。”

       阿谢尔在他的脸颊两边亲了几下。他醉醺醺的，动作也不清楚，差点栽在杰克身上。“我想我可能得睡一会。”他说着，慢慢地上楼去了。

       杰克在餐桌边重新坐了下来。桌上放着三只杯子，已经分不清哪只是他用过的。他随手抓过一只，倒了点酒，抿在嘴里，然后咽下去。

        

       周末，阿谢尔说要尝试着修补他们的关系，于是带他到邻镇去泡温泉。自那天芬恩拜访过后，他们两人的关系好像又回升到了一种奇妙的禁忌里。那两天，他们做爱的频次比过去一个月都多。但杰克没告诉阿谢尔他和芬恩下周三的约定。他就是有种感觉不应该说出来，而一切都挺好，他忌惮于破坏它们。他们沿路开了两个多钟头，在公路的休息站停下来买了两份炸鸡，喝各自的汽水。杰克吃完饭在车旁抽了会烟，然后他们继续上路。天气暖融融的，广阔的牧场从眼皮底下无边地延展开去，接着是大片比人高的、绿油油的玉米地。杰克坐在副驾驶，用膝盖垫着一本本子，写着什么，时不时数手指，打几下节拍。阿谢尔问他在干什么，他回答在写一些练声用的小曲子。

       “我们正准备开一家分行，正需要人，”阿谢尔开着车说，“我想你可以过来和我一起，别干音乐老师那活计了。又累，工资又少。”

       “为什么？”杰克说，“怎么突然说这个？”

       他听出阿谢尔尽量把语气放得温柔些。他意识到这趟旅程背后的阴谋。“我没有别的意思，”阿谢尔说，“我只是觉得这些东西让你变了。”他指所有的那些。音乐，小说，他拍的那些像电影的视频。“哦，阿谢尔。”杰克说。他让自己听起来怀着怜悯，“可是我喜欢这些。”

       “为什么我们不能收收心好好过日子呢？为什么我们就不能承认自己是个普通的人。”阿谢尔说。

       杰克抹了一把脸，在座椅上动了动身体，向后靠，把头别向窗外。阿谢尔以为他睡着了，于是抬手调小广播电台的音量。但是过了好会，他又说：“你搞反了。”

       剩下的时间他们都当这场对话没有发生过。他们在温泉浴场待了一整个下午，晚上驱车回家。很远的地方有人在烧麦秆，把天际线像马蹄铁一样烫得通红。他们下了高速，再回到达利镇郊的房子。阿谢尔站在黑洞洞的门廊上摸索钥匙，然后打开门，拉亮里面的灯。进门前，他回过头在杰克的前额上亲吻了一下。“好一天。”他用满足的语调说。

       “我看到那只鸽子还在外面。”杰克放下东西，一边脱鞋，说。

       “我太累了，明天再说吧。”

       “我可没有多少个明天。”杰克说。他不明白自己为什么突然说这句话，它就像一阵呕吐一样脱口而出。但阿谢尔没有听见，或者他听见了，也没有当回事。他照常走到厨房里，打开冰箱给自己拿了一瓶啤酒。他说：我很高兴我们进行了一些有效的谈话，一切都有进展。他说：如果你上去之后发现我先睡着了，那不是怪事，今天实在太累人了。晚安，宝贝，我爱你，他说。

 

       杰克像等待一列火车一样等着周三。在那之前的每一天，他们还是像往常一样生活。阿谢尔继续看他的视频，一看就是好几个小时。拆解婚姻的另一种方式，就是一人睡熟了，而另一人面临失眠。失眠的人往往会做出重大的决定。有时，杰克躺着，听见他身旁的阿谢尔传来微弱的鼾声，并且知道几年过后它只会越来越严重。他睁着眼，发现自己对那样的图景毫无期待之情。这不正常，杰克想，没有一件事是正常的，他们只是假装不知道。

       到了周二晚上，他既害怕、又渴望着打电话给芬恩的手机。他犹豫到九点多钟，决定还是出于道德感拨通了号码。对面接起来的是一个老妇人的声音。杰克叫她伍法德夫人，她于是问他是谁，杰克报上姓名。

       “杰克，”她缓慢地、亲昵地说，“芬恩在外面抽烟。我总叫他不要在屋子里抽烟。他上大学以后就染上了这坏毛病，像他爸爸。男人们，他们从来不在乎女人们是不是要忍受一裙子染上的烟味。”

       杰克没告诉她芬恩高中的时候也抽。她又问了很多杰克生活上的细节，末了还叫他来家里坐坐。她坚持把阿谢尔称作杰克的“那个朋友”。杰克应付着她，俄而，她那边传来芬恩进门的动静，他随即愤怒地对她嚷嚷着些什么。她又大声地反驳他。“他说我不该擅自接他的电话，”她对杰克说，“我是他的母亲，他住在我的房子里，我为什么不能替他接电话？”

       “总之，麻烦您转告他别忘记明天四点下午到中学来。204教室。”他说完就匆匆挂下了。

       他不确定芬恩有没有收到消息。第二天下午四点钟的时候，他和合唱团的十个学生整齐地在教室里等着。他坐在钢琴边，假意看着手机，实则盯着那些学生：有两个人满头红发，雀斑，其他人无不有着一副大鼻子，或者歪牙缝，架着大大的眼镜。他想，全学校里最平庸、最无资质的十个人都集中在了这里。失败者俱乐部。但他们都对他忠心耿耿，加之他此前在音乐教室发火的事情，已经在学校里传开了，多少树立了一些名声。每个人都端端正正地坐在座位上，毕恭毕敬地写着作业，等着杰克口中的那位出色的友人。他们私底下认为他算是年轻的教师里比较耐心的，他会告诉他们一些声部的唱法，并且还会吹长笛，如今很少有人会吹那玩意。有一次杰克给他们演奏时，它听上去宛如某种尖叫的、脆弱的动物。马普尔太太会教他们各做各的，但格雷泽先生则会先向他们提出一些洞见。他说：“艺术是一种渠道，用来逃避生活。”他们其中有一个把这句话写在了笔记本子的扉页。他是木匠的儿子，不大有可能上大学，就像这镇子上百分之八十的孩子一样，也许那句话在某一天能够救他的命，谁知道呢。

       杰克看了一眼表，已经快五点钟了。他站起来，打算打发他们回家去。他的面色平静，语调也缓和，看不出有什么波澜。“各位，”他说。

       门口传来“咣咣咣”的敲门声。所有人都转头望向那边。他们看见一个人影贴在门上。杰克走过去，打开门。芬恩差点跌进来。但他很好地控制了自己，只是踉跄了一下。

       “大家好。”他口齿不清地说。

       杰克闻到他身上的酒气。“你喝酒了。”他抓着芬恩说。

       “哦，这只是我平常四点钟的状态。”芬恩摆了摆手。

       “已经五点多了。”杰克说。

       “是吗？”

       芬恩说着，像条鲶鱼一样挣脱杰的臂弯，滑到音乐活动室的讲台边上。“你们觉得我喝醉了，但是没有。我不知道。酒鬼和烟鬼，应该是这个社会上最优秀的公民。他们交的税多，死得又早。”

       他把那些书呆子们吓得不敢出声，面面相觑。杰克走过来拉他，被他甩开。此刻他力大无穷，而杰克比他矮上半个头。“芬恩。”杰克恼怒地低声叫他，“芬恩。闭嘴，伍法德。”

       “你不配叫我闭嘴，懂得吗？”芬恩说，“你们任何一个人都不配。”

       杰克往后退了一步，然后站在那。

       “我不知道你为什么叫我来干这个，格雷泽，”芬恩说，“你也是来嘲笑我的吗？我他妈的完蛋了。你根本不知道这些事。你一辈子都生活在达利，你根本想不到别的。达利这个地方就是上帝的屁眼，得克萨斯也是。我得回来，我被女人骗光了钱。但那个婊子也没有赚多少，因为我本来就没多少钱。纽约就是一个下水道，塞满了屎。安洁莉娜，那个婊子。我还有大学贷款要还，我还把工作丢了，因为所有人都他妈的告诉我，嗨，相信你自己，芬恩·伍法德。结果到头来他们没有人相信我。”

       “芬恩。”杰克说。

       “你想让我讲讲音乐？”芬恩说，“我不知道你们这位杰克老师是怎么说的，我一点都他妈的不在乎音乐，狗屎，他们只想操你，或者让你操他们，人们满脑子只想着操来操去，不管你唱什么，他们都听。我写了一大堆垃圾，他们还挺高兴。芬恩，写得好，一堆垃圾，”他怪腔怪调地学着，“‘你最好在里面加一点黄蜂的声音，让顾客紧张起来，就会买更多的东西。’音乐就是干这个用的。我不知道你们指望拿它来做什么。是的，是的，我高中就开始搞乐队，嗨！”他使劲挠了挠那头卷发，因为汗水，它们几缕几缕狼狈地贴在他脸颊上，“那就是我的一根，”他对着所有的学生说了那个词，然后指着自己的裤裆，嘴里发出“噗”地一声，接着他大笑起来，但在场没有其他人笑。“你也爱它，对不对，杰克？”

       “你在给自己丢脸，芬恩。”杰克说。

       芬恩走下来，抓起木匠的儿子的笔记本，那男孩被吓得发疯，举起双手任他拿过去。“你在写什么？数学作业。数学作业多少管点用处。”他恶狠狠地说着，乱翻着那些纸张，“嘿！哪个傻瓜蛋说的这种话？‘逃避生活’，什么狗屎，”他大声说，“你逃避不了生活。你只能在你漂亮的后院里用屎把它埋起来。但你永远都知道它就埋在那里。”

       “闭嘴，”杰克说。

       “闭嘴，你他妈的给我闭嘴。闭嘴！闭嘴！”

       他像疯了一样接连大叫。最起先是为了盖过芬恩的声音，到后来，则完全无法控制，仿佛喊叫已经是他的生理反应。他一边大叫着“闭嘴”，或许还有一些脏话，一边用两只手反复拍打着桌子。他这番喊叫让芬恩彻底停了下来。等他终于安静下来时，整个活动室里的人都目瞪口呆地盯着他。那些可怜的孩子们从未见过这般场面，哪怕他们大部分人的父亲都有酗酒的问题。杰克扶住桌子的边缘，喘着粗气，眼睛因为暴怒而通红，太阳穴上的青筋都凸了出来。他拉了一把衣服。“放学。”他说。

       杰克说完，就扔下所有人，往外走了。他的心情出乎意料的平静，只想着：大约走上三百步，他就会出了校门，然后一直走上大概十分钟，树木越来越稀疏的地方，他将会碰到第一个拐弯。往右拐，再走五分钟，他就会看到他们家，那红色的房顶，旁边有一颗歪歪扭扭的柳树，从墙里冒出来。他打开院门，到门廊上，就看到空调外机和墙的夹缝里，有一只肥大的鸽子正扭头望着他。

       他想：阿谢尔的猎枪在二楼。在书房的墙上挂着，他打开门，进了屋子，走上楼去，把它取下来，拿在手里。它沉甸甸的，枪柄处有一个磕掉的缺口，阿谢尔总说那是他祖父在内战时留下的，天知道是否真正如此。他提着它，重新走下楼去，回到院子里。五月的暖风包裹着他。天上有一缕粉红色的云，就像伤口里一道新长出来的嫩肉。院子里，黄色的野花都开了，有些藤蔓爬上了栅栏，不出两个月，它们就会完完全全地侵占那里。半个小时后，他的丈夫就要开着车下班回来，询问他晚饭吃什么，他回答，但他也不那么在乎。

       所以，如果他要做这件事，就要快。如果他没有做成，反而被阿谢尔瞧见了，他就会哭泣着、紧紧地抱住他，询问他做错了什么。他们就会再度变得要好，然后，又回到寻常的生活中去，直到下一次他要离开他。如果他做成了，他就会倒在地上，睁着眼，让这个黄昏慢慢吸尽他的血液，变得红通通的。

       他给枪上了膛，然后在院子中央站着。那只鸽子先是舒展翅膀，变成极大的一只，再收起来，转动着脖子。此时，另一只鸽子从哪里飞过来，落在它旁边。它们以极为惊人的角度扭回头去梳理自己翅膀上的羽毛。他盯着它们，它们瞪着他。杰克发现，不止是两只，第三只，第四只鸟都落了下来，它们永恒地栖息在他背后的树枝上，房檐上，花架上，围在他的脚边，啄食着地上那些细小的昆虫。本来，他理应一下跳起来，剧烈地颤抖，然后跑回屋子里去。

       但现在，他没有。而到处都是鸟。

 


End file.
